


Cyclone

by Bakagami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Bakagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pitter-patter of the rain accompanies the thrumming of their hearts in the melody of well-worn tenderness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from [tumblr](http://inuchi.tumblr.com/tagged/!fic); request of AoKuro on a rainy day. Teeth-rotting fluff. Also, Aomine is a hopeless romantic. Unbeta-ed.

They stumble into Kuroko’s house laughing and hanging onto each other, dripping water onto tile and wood and carpet. The sudden downpour caught them all off guard during their game with Kagami. When it had started raining too hard to play safely, Kagami had fistbumped them both and turned to head home.

Kuroko grabs Aomine by the wrist and drags him upstairs, where a warm change of clothes await them. Aomine’s stayed over so many times that he practically owns the top left drawer in Kuroko’s room.

It takes them about 30 minutes to finally settle in due to teasing kisses and taunting gazes. Kuroko leaves and comes back with a towel, drying his hair and throwing it over Aomine’s head after.

"Tetsu, do it for me," Aomine all but whines and Kuroko only huffs, reaching to pull him down to sit on the bed. He rubs midnight locks and when they’re halfway dry, Aomine pulls him in and buries his face in Kuroko’s stomach. 

"Aomine-kun, I can’t dry your hair if you’re like this." In turn, Aomine only proceeds to fall back onto the sheets, pulling Kuroko down with him. He throws the towel on the floor and Kuroko lies down to his right.

For a while, they just stare at each other, eyes roving over faces and breaths mingling in the space between them. Aomine can feel the affection and love humming through his veins, circling down to his toes and back up, endlessly looping. He reaches for Kuroko and watches as he reaches back, hands meeting in the middle, fingers twining and palms brushing.

Aomine brings Kuroko’s pale hand to his lips and brushes them along the lines and creases, watching as the other’s eyes droop and cheeks flush. Kuroko slides closer and curls his body around Aomine and they fit like two perfect puzzle pieces. Their legs tangle and after Aomine presses his lips to Kuroko’s forehead, he tucks him under his chin, against his throat.

They fall asleep to the sound of rain and their steadily beating hearts, content.


End file.
